My life
by Taloolah P
Summary: What happens when Jacob meets a new enemy. Will he be able to kill her when she commits the worst atrocity he can think of? Jacob x ? some smut! Post Twilight!


**A/N: Okay so this is set post Twilight. All characters exist but only two of them appear in this story.**

**This one shot is written for Vampyre, she wanted a story so she got one. I hope this makes you happy huni!**

**I know my one shots are usually shorter but this one just kind of took over! I hope you all enjoy it! Please take the time to review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. I do however own Vie and anything relating to her.**

As I wonder through the trees I find it hard to concentrate on anything but the heartbeats that I can hear so clearly. Each animal that scurries through the scrub provides my ears with a new and tempting beat to follow. I can sense their fear as they hasten away from me. If only they knew that I am too weak to hunt. I haven't eaten since I left the safety of the city. The dark streets were my refuge and the homeless and lonely that resided there were my life. They are what kept me as I was. They were my only reason to continue.

The day I decided to change that seems such a long time ago now. In reality it is only a mere month ago but at this moment it seems like an eternity to me. It has been a long journey that has bought me to this place, a long and difficult journey.

I am tired of killing the innocent. I don't want to be a monster anymore. I was told of a family, a family who live alongside humans. They don't live in fear like I have and they don't kill the innocent. My search for them has bought me here to Washington. I vowed never to feed again until I can do so without hurting another human.

The strain of moving is becoming too much now as I try to find my way through the woods. I don't have the strength to go on. I find a large tree and slump onto the soft turf below. The damp soaks my clothes as I sit, too weak to move.

I see a rabbit bounding in the distance; I can hear its little heartbeats as it scurries along. The scent of its blood seems both alluring yet repulsive to me. I can't bring myself to chase after it even though I know that the nectar that resides within it could save me and renew my energy. Instead I decide to stay seated on the ground and feel sorry for myself.

I close my eyes for a moment. When I open them I see a shadow in the distance. I can hear deep breathing and I can smell the sickly sweet scent of blood. Blood that smells like nothing I have ever smelled before. It is divine! There are footsteps and they are coming towards me. The urge to feed is trying to consume me and I don't know if I will be able to stop myself.

As the sound of footsteps gets closer, I can feel the urge to feed increasing. They are only a few metres away now and I know that I am going to attack even though I am weak. They will be no match for me.

I only have to wait a moment before a young woman appears by my side. "Are you alright?" she asks, looking worried. I look at her and try to smile. I can feel the venom starting to fill my mouth in anticipation of my meal. Her scent is so overwhelming, like nothing I have ever come across before! She leans over me, nearly close enough for me to strike.

I look at her neck and see the blood beneath her fragile skin. I take my moment and lunge forward. My teeth sink into her soft flesh before she even realises what I'm doing. She lets out a scream as I puncture her neck and begin to suck on her blood. It flows out of her and renews me immediately. I already feel refreshed and much stronger.

Deep within me there is a voice that is telling me to stop but it is faint and feeble. My urge to feed has taken over and I'm not going to listen to the voice. I continue to feed as the blood lust takes over. I suck and suck until there is nothing left of my victim.

I pull away as she lies in my arms. I look, for the first time, at what I have done. I am a monster. I promised myself that I wouldn't kill an innocent again, yet I did.

She looks to be about seventeen, she has dark hair and pale skin and in fact she is almost as pale as me. Why was she here? What was she doing all alone in the woods? We are in the middle of nowhere but she was here. Maybe it was fate that she should stumble upon me. The voice deep inside me is telling me that I am evil, that I deserve to be tortured for what I did but I'm not listening to it. All I can think about is how nothing I have ever tasted has been as good as the nectar I took from her. I feel alive!

I stand up, leaving her body on the soft ground, and look at her. She is plain looking and fragile. I scan her small frame from the puncture wound in her neck down towards her feet. I don't know what I'm looking for but I feel it's necessary. Then I see it. There is a scar on her wrist, it looks like teeth marks. I reach down to examine it further. There is a clear bite mark on her wrist. That is impossible, how can she have been bitten but not turned? The venom should have turned her. This victim of mine is truly a mystery. She has obviously had previous contact with my kind yet she survived it. She is an abomination!

My instincts have taken over and now I know that what I did was right. It was stupid of me to deny my true identity. I was stupid to think that I could ever be anything other than me. All thoughts of a new life leave me as I decide to explore my new surroundings.

In the distance I can hear voices. They are calling for someone. A girl from the name, they are looking for Her I think. They will be out of look then, they will not know what they have got themselves into when they meet me!

My hunting side takes over as I creep from shadow to shadow. The voices are still a long way from here but they're getting slowly closer. I decide to wait for them to reach me, that way I can get the full measure of them without having to do all the work. As I stand in the shadow of a large oak tree, I smell something. It's a scent that I have never come across before. I hear a heartbeat but it is somehow different. Whatever it is it's not human nor is it vampire. This is some unknown creature that is getting closer to me.

Suddenly I realise that it is close to me. I turn quickly to face the unknown and as I do I am faced with a young man. I gasp as he stares at me, ready to attack. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I look at him as he demands information from me. He is tall, taller than me and he is gorgeous. His muscles ripple across his bare chest and his tanned skin shines in the dancing light that fan through the trees. "I know what you are but I need to know why you are here!" His voice is harsh as he addresses me.

I gather my thoughts and answer him. "I am just passing through the area. I was looking for something but I have changed my mind!" I stare into his deep brown eyes and suddenly I feel the need to have him. Not to feed on him but to have him in me! It is like there is electricity between us that is almost visible.

"We don't want your kind around here. Looking at you I would say that you fed recently. If you've laid a finger on Bella I will kill you right now!" He is angry but I sense that he will be unable to kill me! He looks at my red eyes with lust not hate. This Bella he talks about must be the girl that I left dead in the deepest part of the woods. I need to divert his attention and quickly.

"I told you, I'm just passing through! Anyway it is not me you have to fear," I try to look innocent, "I'm sure there are others of my kind around here!" The longing within me is threatening to overtake me as our connection seems to grow. He is staring freely at my body now, his eyes lingering on my firm breasts. "I'm sure this Bella you speak of will be fine. I certainly haven't come across her."

"You said you were just passing through? Well I think you need to leave now because there are others of my kind out here and our job is to rid this area of leaches like you!" his words hurt me in a way I have never felt before. "In fact, I should have killed you the moment I saw you. In fact I don't know why I didn't but something stopped me. It's like the world would be a worse place without you!" He looks puzzled as he stares at me.

"I feel some sort of weird connection between us. It's something that I've never felt before!" I step towards him as I speak, knowing that it is the right thing to do. He isn't going to hurt me!

He looks at me then his confusion seems to turn to relief. "I know what is happening to us. You are my soulmate!" He reaches a hand out and places it carefully on my shoulder. "You and I are destined to be together for ever!" He places his other hand on my other shoulder and looks into my eyes. "I am Jacob!" His voice is like caramel as his words swirl around me.

Soulmate? This is ridiculous. I don't even know what he is, how can we be together for ever? He doesn't know what I have done. He will want to kill me when he finds out. "I am not your soulmate as you call it. I am a vampire! I cannot be with you forever. I have done things that you will not like!" I try to pull away from him but his grip is firm. "I am a murderer by nature and I have killed many!" He nods his head at me but still does not release me. This is becoming annoying now. His hot skin burns my cold skin yet the sensation is not a bad one. His touch sends shockwaves up and down my spine, tingles reaching every part of me. I can feel myself melting under his touch yet I am unable to pull away from him. I don't want to! "My name is Vie!"

He looks amused at that and smirks at me. "Doesn't that mean life or something in French?" He begins to laugh and the sound fills the air. "That seems to be a bit ironic knowing what you are!" I am hurt by his words and it is as though he can sense it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I never want to upset you ever." He rubs a thumb gently over my pale flesh, sending more shockwaves through my entire body.

"It's okay for you; I've lived with that name for nearly 100 years now. I quite like the irony of it now but when I was alive it was harder to cope with. I never felt that it fitted me but at this moment I do feel truly alive!" The urge to kiss him overtakes me and I lean in and place a gentle kiss on his soft lips. He grabs me tightly and pulls me closer to him as his lips devour mine. He deepens the kiss and it blows my mind. The feelings inside me are like no other I have ever had. He pushes me towards a tree trunk without breaking our kiss. My back hits the trunk with force and in the distance I can hear the voices getting closer.

I stop kissing him and he looks at me with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here. There are others and they are getting closer. I can't let them find me. They will kill me just as you should have!" He grabs my hand and we start to run through the trees. I am shocked to discover that he can run just as fast as I can. "What are you Jacob?" I ask as we dodge round trees and jump over a stream.

"I am a human but also a wolf. It is my duty to rid the area of the vampires. I am finding that task a little conflicting at the moment though!" We are several miles away from the others now and even with my hearing, they are just a murmur in the distance. We stop and Jacob leans on a rock. We are in a clearing far away from the search party. He looks at me and in an instant his hands are on my body.

He finally takes a moment to take in my appearance. He follows the lines of my figure carefully. His fingers stroke my dark hair before making their way down my cheek and my neck. They linger gently at my heaving chest before tracing a path down the front of my corset. They reach my skirt and tug on the laces that they find there. He bends and continues tracing gentle lines down my legs to the top of my boots. He stops and stands up to stare into my eyes. "Where are you from? I mean you're not exactly dressed for the woods!" He looks at me expectantly as his fingers trace circles around a stray strand of hair that rests just above my breasts.

"I used to live in the city. I used to feed in the city. I left there because I wanted to be different but recent events made me realise that it is impossible for me to change!" He steps back and ponders for a moment.

"What do you mean by recent events?" I know I should have stopped those words from leaving my mouth but it is too late now. I step away from him and turn my back on him. I can't admit to my failure whilst he is looking at me. He will change his mind about me and I deserve to die for the hate I am about to cause him.

"I did see the girl you were looking for. At least I think it was her. She had dark hair and pale skin. I … I ... I couldn't stop myself. She was so tempting and I was so weak that I needed her blood." I wait for the attack that is undoubtedly going to come but it doesn't.

I turn to face him and he looks conflicted. "You killed Bella?" He stares at me for some time. I am about to move towards him when he lunges and sends me tumbling into a tree trunk. He is on me in a second and I am trapped against the wood. I am unable to move as he claws at me. "I feel the need to avenge Bella but if it were anyone else I would be able to but I can't kill you!" Instead he holds me tight to the tree trunk so I am unable to move. "You repulse me and turn me on at the same time. This is not the way things are supposed to be!" His grip tightens on my wrists as he spreads them apart.

I am pinned to the tree by his grip and even though with some effort I could escape, I have no desire to do so. I lean my head towards his and place a kiss on his cheek. He responds by placing a kiss on my lips. His tongue seeks entry to my mouth and I allow it. It seems that his anger has turned to lust as he pushes his body closer to mine. I can feel his erection through the thin material of his trousers, the only item of clothing he seems to be wearing. He grinds his hips towards me as our kiss deepens even more.

He moves so that he is gripping both my wrists with one hand and with the other he tears at the front of my corset, releasing my breasts as the black material falls away. My skirt follows in one swift movement as I am left wearing only my fishnet stockings, black thong and suspenders and my knee high boots.

A long deep growl emits from deep within him as he notices my choice of underwear. Keeping his grip on my wrists, he kisses down my neck towards my breasts. He takes one firm nipple in his mouth and he sucks on it. He nips and pinches with his teeth as he pins me to the tree trunk.

A moan escapes my lips as he bites on my nipple. He releases my wrists and attacks my nipples with both hands. He squeezes and nips at them while his mouth darts from one to the other. I am unable to stop moaning now as the pleasure shoots through me with an intensity that I have not felt before. "Close your eyes!" His tone is commanding as I obey immediately. I can hear the tearing of fabric and then I feel him grab my wrists again. He places them on either side of the tree trunk and I feel something been tied tightly around them. I try to move but realise that I am bound to the tree itself. The sensation turns me on so much that I can't wait for what he might do next.

I don't have long to wait as I feel his hands firmly grasp my ankles. He forces my legs apart and again I feel fabric being tied tightly around them. I am now spread eagled in front of him, unable to hide any part of me from him. I know that if I wanted to break free then it would be a simple task but I have no desire to free myself from his desires.

"You can open your eyes now!" as I do so he plants more kisses on me. He starts at my lips and works his way down my body. He lingers at each nipple to pay them special attention before moving down my stomach towards my wet pussy. His lips are hot on my cold skin, which only adds to the sensations that I am already feeling.

His hot breath reaches my pussy first. I can feel it through the thin silk of my thong. He pauses there, driving me wild with the anticipation. For a moment I think I am going to explode if he doesn't do something soon. He reaches out with gentle fingers and pushes the thin fabric to one side. He lets out a guttural growl before his tongue licks its way to my, now soaking wet, core.

I long to reach down and run my fingers through his dark hair but my bindings prevent that. My frustration only serves to intensify my feelings as he licks at my clit with skill. The sounds emanating from me are feral to say the least. I close my eyes as waves of pleasure wash over me. Jacob continues his ministrations whilst his fingers seek out my nipples. The power of his touch has me squirming and writhing against my tethers. I writhe so much that the fabric holding my legs breaks and I am partially free.

Jacob stops and smiles up at me. He grabs my legs and lifts them to rest on his shoulders. With a swift movement he tears my thong from my body and resumes his licking and nibbling of my clit. I am now suspended with my pussy at his mercy. He delves a finger inside me and pulls it back out. He then pushes two fingers inside me and begins to thrust them in and out. I scream out his name as my climax nears. He pulls his fingers out of me and raises them to my lips. I greedily suck them clean, tasting my own sweet juices.

"Oh… That is so fucking hot!" Jacob lets out a low moan as he watches me sucking on his fingers. "You are mine now and I am not going to let you leave me. Ever!" With that, he places a last kiss on my pussy and stands up. My legs find a place on the floor again although I am too shaky to really stand.

He removes his trousers and I see his thick, hard cock for the first time. It is bigger than any I have seen before and its size delights me. I lean forward, pulling on my restraints, until I am close enough to take it in my mouth. I eagerly suck at it. I lick around the head and slide my tongue up and down his shaft. It is Jacob's turn to moan and writhe as I skilfully suck his cock. I take it slowly into my mouth. I slide my lips back and forth in a steady rhythm as he sighs and moans with pleasure. I eagerly suck at the pre cum that escapes his cock while never taking my eyes off his.

The added intensity of our gaze makes this all the more exciting. He watches me suck on his cock as I look up at him through my thick eyelashes. He calls out my name again and again as his orgasm gets closer. He is almost ready to cum when he pulls away from me. "Stop! I don't want to cum yet. I want to be inside you first."

He lines himself up and lifts my ankles to rest on his shoulders again. With a hard thrust he enters me and begins to pound into me. Each thrust embeds his huge cock deeper and deeper inside me. I scream out freely as each thrust sends electricity shooting up my spine. His hands grip my arse firmly as he pulls me closer to him. The tree is groaning under the force we are exerting against it. The leather of my boots is resting on his shoulders now as I cross my ankles behind his neck. He utters my name mixed with expletives.

I am close and I know that he too is nearing his climax. I am unable to concentrate as one of his fingers plays around my arse. It pushes and enters gently. His finger massages my other entrance and this too sends waves of pleasure through my body. I feel myself tighten around his cock as my orgasm hits. I see shooting stars and fireworks as I scream in pleasure. I am unable to think clearly as my body shudders and grinds around his shaft.

Jacob continues to thrust into me with skill. He is close and his thrusts increase in both speed and strength. With a long growl he shoots his cum inside me. The warm jets cause me to orgasm again as he thrusts until he is spent.

I am a shaking wreck as he withdraws from me and places my legs firmly back on the floor. Unable to stand by myself, he holds me tight until I regain some sort of composure. He unties my wrists and I fall forward onto the floor. Jacob joins me there and kisses me tenderly. He holds me in his arms and for the first time in my life I feel truly content.

This man wants me for who I am. He doesn't care about the things that I have done or what I am. He wants ME! In this moment I am truly alive!


End file.
